Price of Fame
by Neflanthir
Summary: AU oneshot. Tala is a singer with a stalker, but when Kai is assigned to the case, will things get better or worse? KaiXTala shounenai fic.


The redhead stood calmly, just off stage. He wasn't really thrilled to be there, but his manager had been quite insistent on it. Despite his lack of enthusiasm and numerous attempts to remain unknown, he had become famous very quickly.

"And now for our special guest! We have a real treat for you tonight! Here is, Tala

Valkov!"

He walked onto the stage, smiling brightly, the response was big, as it always was, and though the buzz was appealing for a while, he always regretted standing in front of them. Screaming girls wanting to sleep with him just for a mention in the paper, a chance at some money.

Tala closed his eyes, concentrating on the music, rather than the screams and comments, which were slowly dying down. Waiting for his cue, Tala starting singing. It was a new song he had been practicing, something that not even his manager had heard. He was meant to sing his most popular song, which was the first one he had released, but it was getting too monotonous for his liking. Besides, if it meant he could loose a little popularity, he wouldn't complain.

The new song was a little more depressive than his first song, but he wasn't as happy with things as he had been back then, all the attention was driving him crazy, it wasn't what he wanted, but he couldn't do much to change that. You could be the most obnoxious person alive and people would still love you. That was the problem with fame; someone would always want to know everything about you, even if you wanted to keep your privacy. No one liked having their privacy invaded, yet they were more than happy to invade the privacy of others, it was a hypocrisy the singer was none too fond of.

Finally, the song came to an end, only then did the redhead realised that all the noise in the room had ceased. He looked to the band members, confused, when a roar started behind him. The simple intimacy of the song had startled most present, it was too pure, but his movement had snapped most out of their stupor and the enthusiasm had started again. He sighed softly, he hadn't expected the song to be liked so much, he had hoped it might have made it clear he didn't want any attention, but it seemed that hope had fallen on deaf ears.

"Tala, that was an amazing song!" The presenter stated enthusiastically. "This is brand-new, right? Folks, you've just been witness to something really special! You are the first anywhere to hear this song!"

Tala smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Everyone became even more excited and Tala had to wonder if he was going to get swamped by over-enthusiastic fans. Slowly it died down, allowing the presenter a chance to speak again. He asked a lot of questions, which Tala answered automatically, despite never really hearing them. That was something that he had always been good at, acting and answering exactly how he was required to, without having to even think about it.

His mind was anywhere but on the events on the stage, which the band members would more than likely have noticed, which would mean much teasing would follow. It was unfortunately a well-known fact that Tala was single, so they had great fun in asking him who he was thinking about, and how they would invite the person out on his behalf. A few times he had been asked out, by both fans and celebrities alike, but he had always refused. His 'friends' automatically took that to mean there was someone he liked, but was too afraid to say anything. It wasn't true of course, he just wasn't interested in anyone, unlike most, he had strong ideas of what he wanted and wouldn't settle for anything less. So far, no one had come even remotely close to meeting those expectations, so he had shown no interest in any of them.

Eventually the unscheduled interview was over and he finally got to exit the stage, smiling and waving as he was expected to do. He collapsed on a chair in their temporary dressing room upon his arrival. He hated having to pretend to be someone else, but at the same time, he thoroughly enjoyed performing and would do whatever that required.

"You might as well just tell us." One guitarist stated smugly.

"Or at least give us a hint. Male or female?" The other added.

Tala blushed slightly at the question, remembering his confession of liking both sexes; that had been the one time he had been stupid enough to let them get him drunk. He had definitely learnt his lesson and made sure to watch what he was drinking whenever he went out with them.

"Will you two leave him alone already?" The keyboardist snapped. She was the only girl in the group and usually had to rescue him from the two guitarists.

"Thanks Anne." The redhead said quietly, shooting the keyboardist a relieved grin.

Anne returned the smile and nodded, taking a seat next to him. "The song went down really well, some people were actually crying you know. You really have a gift for this."

Tala screwed his face up at the compliment and she laughed, having expected the response. They all knew of his dislike for all the attention he received and his hopes that the song would put people off. Having heard him sing it a few times, they had all known better, he was too good at singing and conveying his emotions through that, it was something that was getting rarer, a real gift.

"What's that?" The brunette guitarist asked.

"What's what Jason?" His blond counterpart enquired, only half interested. Scott was not so much of a joker as Jason and half the time even the blond got tired of his best friend.

"Piece of paper behind the mirror." Jason replied.

Tala looked up, realising the brunette was actually being serious for a change. Sure enough, there was a folded piece of paper half-hidden behind the mirror. Tala picked it up and opened it, assuming it was yet another note from a star-struck fan.

_Dear Tala_

_A beautiful performance as always, your soul really shone brightly today. It did make me sad to see that you are so very unhappy with your life though. You deserve to be much happier, for one so talented and beautiful. I would like to give that to you. Take care of yourself; I will be making sure you do, as always._

_Love as always_

_Your Guardian Angel_

The redhead shuddered, something about those words, the person, frightened him. Perhaps it was the last line, it suggested that the person had been watching him. He was more than aware that there were stalkers around, but he hadn't expected that he would ever have one himself.

The three looked over the letter, having seen Tala's involuntary reaction. They all muttered comforts, but he wasn't really listening to them. One thing had just clicked into place, the handwriting looked like a man's. Shuddering again, he stood up and collected his things, deciding he no longer wanted to stay in that room. Silently he hoped that it was a one-off occurrence, but his gut-instinct told him this was far from the end of it.

* * *

The singer sat with his back to the door, sobbing quietly. Really, nothing major had happened, but enough little things can cause more problems than one big one. It all came down to the same thing in the end, that man. It had been months since the first letter, and since then he had received more notes, gifts, emails containing pictures of him, when he was meant to be alone. The whole thing scared him, but he didn't know what to do about it, never had the man done anything threatening, so he could hardly go to the police about it, he didn't even know who the person was. Tala sighed, calming himself down, he had to get ready for a party; it would do him no good to show he had been crying.

"There's nothing to worry about…" The words were not reassuring in the least, but he carried on with what he was meant to be doing nonetheless.

By no means did the redhead want to go to the party, but at the same time, he was afraid to stay home by himself. He hadn't told anyone about what was going on, and didn't want to bother anyone else with it. Tala stepped into the shower, turning up the heat, hoping for a distraction from his thoughts. Hearing his phone ring, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hello?"

"You really are beautiful Tala." Tala froze at the voice, knowing instantly that it was the person who had been sending him the notes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tala asked, managing to keep his voice calm.

"Now now Tala, you know who I am. All I want is to wish you luck at the party. I wish I could take you, I think you'd be happier then, not being alone."

"That's very nice, but really, I'm not your concern."

"Of course you are Tala, I'm your guardian angel. I won't let anyone else have you."

Tala shuddered, the words were said softly, but the threat was there nonetheless. "I don't need anyone looking after me, I'm not yours, or anyone else's."

"Careful Tala, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm the one in control here. Behave yourself or I shall have to be cruel to be kind."

Tala shuddered again, feeling the tears return again, he was absolutely petrified, but he didn't want this man, his 'stalker', to know that. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before he started sobbing. "I need to get ready, I'm going now. Please leave me alone."

Placing the phone on the receiver, he returned to the bathroom, once again turning on the hot water. He stood under the shower, but it didn't take long before he collapsed to the floor, body shaking with sobs. He was lost and confused, fear making everything seem unimportant, except for what the man would do to him should he not listen. Did it mean he would hurt anyone who tried to get close to him? Anyone he wanted to let into his life? Hours passed unnoticed as the singer cried alone. Eventually, he dragged himself up and crawled into bed, the party long forgotten.

The phone rang again and Tala gingerly picked up the receiver, though failed to find his voice. It didn't matter however, when a worried voice started talking. "Tala? Are you there? Why didn't you come? Is everything okay?"

"Anne?" Tala asked shakily, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Tala what's wrong?" Anne asked again, real concern present.

"N-nothing. Don't worry." He stuttered, feeling the tears falling again.

"Are you crying Tala? What happened?"

"Sorry Anne, I have to go now." Tala placed the phone down before she could respond, then as an after thought, took the phone off the hook. Settling back into bed, he slowed his breathing, trying to stop the torrent of tears once again. Convincing himself that sleep was all he needed, he closed his eyes and willed his consciousness away.

Night slipped away too quickly, as he was woken the next morning to very loud banging on his front door. Dragging himself up, he quickly got dressed and went to answer the door, forgetting to check what he looked like. Anne, Scott and Jason stood at the door, along with Celes, his manager. Celes gave him one look over before pushing the other three aside and inviting herself in, dragging Tala along behind her. Hearing the front door close a minute later, he assumed the others had followed suit.

"You look terrible Tala. You really have been crying. What happened?" The platinum blonde interrogated in a motherly fashion.

"Thanks a lot Celes." Tala replied sarcastically. "Everything is just fine, don't worry."

"You're a terrible liar Tala. All these things, they're from the same person, right? Is he giving you problems? You should go to the police if he is!" Anne retorted.

"A guy? Why do you think it's a guy?" Jason asked uncomprehendingly.

"The handwriting, it looks like a guy's, but that's besides the point. This guy is stalking you right? Has he threatened you?"

Tala just started at Anne, not sure what to say and afraid that he would start crying again. "I just didn't feel too good last night, that's all." He said eventually, a little more believably than his last statement.

"We have an interview this afternoon, do you want me to cancel?" Celes asked softly.

Tala nodded. "Please."

Celes nodded, hugging the distressed redhead. "Why don't Scott and Jason stay with you for a few days? You won't have time to worry about anything but what they're doing."

The two boys protested being called troublemakers, but everyone was soon laughing, making Tala forget his troubles briefly. They laughed and joked around for a while longer and Tala had to agree with Celes' logic, having the two of them staying with him would definitely make him feel safer and since both had steady girl friends, it shouldn't cause any problems for them with his unwanted 'guardian'. Eventually he agreed and they left to get some things, leaving the girls to keep him company until they returned.

Scott returned first with pizza and beer, and swiftly kicked the girls out, much to their confusion and annoyance. When Jason reappeared, it became clear why Scott had told the girls to leave, the contents of the DVDs he had brought with him were somewhat less than suitable for their female acquaintances. It was definitely going to be a boy's night in, though Tala wasn't sure he was too keen on the idea, while he was bi-sexual, that didn't mean he was interested in watching lesbians making out in very graphical manners. Of course, he wouldn't admit that he was mainly interested in men; that would cause a few unwanted problems, especially were his stalker to find out, the fact would more than likely encourage him.

"No worries, hey Tala? We'll have some fun for a while." Jason stated reassuringly.

Tala smiled weakly and nodded. "Sorry to be such a pain guys. It's silly really…"

"Don't berate yourself Tala!" Scott snapped. "You've got enough to worry about without some twat harassing you!"

Tala laughed at that, his friends were good to him, even if they did drive him crazy at times. Settling down, they all dug into the pizza, joking around too much to really pay any attention to the contents on the screen.

Eventually, midnight came and it was agreed it was time to get some sleep. Tala headed into his room, leaving Scott and Jason arguing over who was sleeping where. Smiling, he closed the door and headed to the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, the phone started to ring, he turned to look at it, trying to remember if anyone had put it back on the hook. Shrugging mentally, he answered it, berating himself for it when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Those boys are no good for you Tala, showing you such things. You're too pure for such filth. If you want such interaction, I will give it to you."

Tala repressed a shudder, trying to ignore the feelings of nausea. "No thank you. And my friends are trying to make me feel better, they are very good to me."

"Tala, Tala, what will I do with you? My poor, beautiful boy… You shouldn't push me away so easily. I can give you everything you need."

"Look, just leave me alone! Harassment is a crime you know."

"Don't misunderstand me Tala, I'm not trying to cause you harm. I love you very much; I just want to keep you safe. I'll go for now, but I will continue to look after you."

Tala placed the phone down shakily, trying to regain his composure. He jumped when he felt a hand one his shoulder, looking round to find Scott stood next to him, looking concerned, with Jason stood in the doorway.

"That was him again?" Scott asked softly?

Tala nodded. "Seems he didn't approve of your choice of entertainment."

"What? How can a guy not approve of porn?" Jason asked in mock-disgust.

Tala smiled, shaking his head. "I'm too good to watch it, I should be letting him 'pleasure' me instead…"

"Shit…you've got a real head case here…maybe you should go to the police?" Scott muttered.

"And say what? Let's just get some sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow." Tala replied. Ushering the two out of the room before collapsing on the bed.

No longer caring for anything else, he slipped out of his clothes and climbed into bed. Briefly he thought about talking to the police, but while it was true he didn't have any idea who the man was, it was more that he was too frightened to say anything, even if he didn't want to admit it; not to himself and not to anyone else. Curling into a ball, the singer closed his eyes, sighing softly. As tired as he was, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while, there was too much to think about.

* * *

A few days had quickly turned into a few weeks. The guitarists had decided the first night that it wasn't safe for the redhead to be alone and had made that very clear. Tala was pleased in some ways, but at the same time, being so babied was not something he enjoyed. A few minor breakdowns didn't mean that he couldn't take care of himself, the normally strong boy was annoyed enough with himself for being so weak, without being reminded of it every day. His pride had definitely been bruised, but he was beginning to get back to normal, despite the continuation of calls and messages.

"You ready?" Celes asked from behind him.

A concert had been arranged a while before the problems had begun, Celes had offered to cancel it, but as much as he disliked the attention, he had no intention of letting everyone down. Nor would his pride allow him to cower away just because of one fruitcake.

"Yeah, but still, do I really have to wear this?" While it was true the outfit did make him look even better than usual, he wasn't sure that was necessarily a good thing.

"You look absolutely stunning!"

"That's the problem."

Celes smiled sympathetically, but showed no sign of letting him change out of the tight clothing. Tala pouted, but dropped the subject, instead choosing to get on with the concert, lest rabid fan girls hunt him down…

He blanked out the screams and cheers that erupted when he stepped on stage, grinning at his friends before taking his place. "Hi all! Thanks for all your support we appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the concert!"

Tala knew the focus was on him, but he always included the three musicians in the equation, he wouldn't seem nearly so good without them, even if most people seemed to be incapable of understanding that. Closing his eyes, he listened to the music, concentrating on singing and nothing else. In some ways, it could be a bad thing, because he was much more open with his emotions then, but the distraction caused by the possibility his stalker was there could prove far more problematic. Brushing his thoughts aside, he started to sing, forgetting the rest of the world.

The concert was, unsurprisingly, a big success, but it left the four tired. Tala wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but he had the customary signing of autographs and other requirements before he could go anywhere. By the end of that, the others had decided that going out for a drink was a good idea, whether Tala liked it or not. Lacking the energy to argue, he allowed them to drag him to one of the many nightclubs, finding an empty table in one of the corners, he sat on one of the chairs, not interested in expending any more energy than he absolutely had to.

A few hours later, Tala was the only one of the group to remain somewhat sober, even the normally sensible Celes was drunk and was currently dancing on another table, much to the singer's embarrassment. Jason and Scott had vanished with their girlfriends, presumably 'having fun', though that was equally something he didn't want to acknowledge. Only Anne was acting somewhat sensibly, she was stood by the bar, talking with a group of girls. Tala sighed, wondering if he should sneak out of the club, going to bed sounded like a really good idea to him.

Anne walked over to him, smiling brightly. Tala tilted his head, confused by her actions. He was about to question her, when her lips met his own, quickly taking advantage of Tala's open mouth, she quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on his lap. Tala sat still, wide-eyed, he was far too shocked to stop her. Eventually, she pulled back, her bright smile returning.

"You're really beautiful Tala, you should really date more." Anne stated sweetly before turning on her heels and returning to the girls.

Tala shook his head, trying to make some sense of what had just happened. Having no other choice, he decided to blame her actions on her alcohol intake. Deciding that he had definitely had enough for the night, he grabbed his jacket and walked out, not bothering to tell the others he was leaving. It wasn't the first time he had done it and they were all too drunk to care much about anyone else.

It got to about midday the following day before Tala started to worry, Scott and Jason had not come back, nor called him, nor had he heard from Celes, Anne or his admirer. It was unusual for so long to pass without anyone contacting him. Brushing his concerns aside, he settled down with a pad of paper and a pen, intent on writing a new song.

By the next day, there had still been no word from anyone, though Tala was past the point of concern and was enjoying the peace and quiet. It had been a while since he had been left alone for so long and he was intent on making the most of it. The new song was coming along nicely and the content was not as depressive as he had been worried it would be. Things seemed to be going along slightly better than it had been for months, he was even getting used to all the attention he received.

A knock sounded at the door so Tala finished the line and then placed down the pen and paper to answer the door. Needless to say, he was startled to find police officers on his doorstep.

"Uh, can I help you?" Tala asked meekly.

"Tala Valkov?" The older officer asked.

Tala nodded, feeling very nervous, something had happened and it was bad news. The officer looked at him a few moments longer before continuing. "We were asked to inform you that the night before last a friend of yours, Anne Trell, was assaulted and is currently receiving treatment. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened after the concert, would that be possible?"

Tala stood dumbstruck, finding it difficult to take in the distressing information that had been said so calmly. The younger officer stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, leading him inside. Once the blue-haired officer had the redhead sat down, he knelt in front of him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I understand this is difficult, Mr Valkov, but this is important. Did you see anything unusual at the nightclub? Your friends gave me the impression that you would know something."

Tala looked at the attractive youth, confused as to why they would have thought he would be able to help them. He was just about to say no, when the answer hit him. The officer saw the realisation and ushered him to answer.

"I've been getting calls and notes from some guy, he said he wouldn't let anyone else have me. Anne kissed me at the club, its possible that…" Tala trailed off, knowing the bluenette had understood.

"How long have you been receiving this, harassment?"

"Uh…nearly four months I think."

"Have you ever reported it?"

"No. I have no idea who it is, so I didn't really think there was anything that could be done."

"I see. Oh, sorry, my name is Kai Hiwatari. I'm usually based on harassment cases, your response is average for a normal person, but unusual for someone famous, so your answer surprised me a little."

"Is Anne okay?" Tala queried, feeling at ease with the young officer.

"Not too bad, the hospital wants to keep her in for a few days, but she doesn't appear to have any serious injuries. If you don't mind me asking, about the kiss?"

Tala felt himself blush and looked down. "It was just because she was drunk and I was a little too surprised to stop her. I didn't think she might…"

"What did she do, exactly?"

"French-kissed me while sat on my lap with her arms round my neck."

"And you didn't respond at all? She's a pretty girl…"

"No, I um, don't really like girls, in that way…I didn't do anything. When she stopped, she went back to her friends and I left."

Kai smiled softly, trying to ease Tala's embarrassment. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm that way inclined myself, so I'm not going to judge you."

Tala's blush deepened at the simple admittance, nodding slightly. Had he met the blue-haired boy at a nightclub, he certainly would have wanted to take it further, he was beautiful, kind, insightful and more, absolutely everything the singer wanted. Unfortunately, the situation would not allow him any chances to get to know him any better, let alone have the chance to form a relationship with him. Tala sighed, berating himself for thinking of such things in the current situation. Kai grinned slightly and nodded, leaving Tala to wonder what exactly he was agreeing with and trying not to get his hopes up too high.

"Should I have said something about him? Do you think that might have stopped Anne getting hurt?" Tala asked, trying to distract himself.

"Well, it's hard to say. By all means, I'd like to take a statement from you about the phone calls and see anything you've been sent by him, but these things normally take quite a while, so probably, it wouldn't have made any difference. Either way, don't blame yourself for it."

Kai smiled again and Tala felt like melting, never before had anyone had an effect like this on him, not even close. Bringing himself back into check, he replied to Kai's enquiry. "Providing Scott or Jason haven't binned it, you're welcome to it."

"I appreciate that, I know these things can be difficult. I want you to stay away from the hospital and make any notes about the phone calls and anything else, and I'll come back tomorrow afternoon and have a proper chat with you about this. Is that okay with you?"

Tala nodded. "That's fine."

Kai nodded and stood up, walking back to the front door where the older officer had remained the entire time. Kai looked back to the redhead, smiling reassuringly once more before he closed the front door behind him. Tala sighed once the bluenette had left, feeling a tingle run through his body.

"Of all the times I could have found someone I like, I have to pick a cop when my friend is in hospital because of my obsessive admirer. How do I manage these things?"

Shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless, he picked up his song and continued to work on it, deciding to do as Officer Hiwatari had asked in the evening. He knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task while he still had to work out the new song lyrics.

* * *

A week later, Anne was out of hospital and carrying on as normal, though a little more wary of any physical contact with Tala, not that the singer minded. The blue-haired officer had visited him every day and the two were talking as friends, despite the situation. Tala had quickly become very fond of the bluenette, but both had kept things as professional as their growing friendship would allow.

Tala had to admit he wanted to take things further with the bluenette, but he wasn't convinced that Kai felt the same way, even if it were a possibility. As Kai was in charge of the investigation, the two were not supposed to have any non-professional contact whatsoever. Kai could already get in trouble for just being friendly, something that worried Tala, but Kai had always brushed the issue aside, saying Tala was over-reacting, even though the redhead knew it was not the case. If they thought Kai was not behaving appropriately, the minimum would be a warning but were it bad enough, he could lose his career because of it. Of course, considering the relationship between the two of them was only very mild, the latter wouldn't happen, but the possibility of someone else taking Kai's role for his own case was not something Tala found appealing.

There was a gentle knock on the door, which was followed by the door opening and Tala smiled, knowing Kai had come to see him again. He had been very supportive and kind the past week, and his presence always made Tala feel safe.

"Afternoon Tala. Everything quiet still?"

Tala nodded. "Yes, no calls, notes, gifts or emails since what happened to Anne."

"I can't see him not getting in touch again, he's probably just a little put off with the police interest."

"Hn. I can't decide whether that's good or bad…"

"Why would it be good?"

"Because you have to stay longer. Why else?"

Kai smiled softly. "You're not supposed to be attached to me you know? Though I really am flattered by it."

"I never said I'm attached, I just appreciate your company is all." Tala argued playfully, turning back to his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Typing up a song."

"Can I see? Or better yet, could you sing it for me, you really are very good you know?"

Tala laughed. "So my dear investigator is a fan too? Not sure that's a good thing…"

Kai smirked. "I said you were a good singer, not that I was an obsessive fan, though I can be if you'd prefer, certainly I've dealt with enough of them to know how they behave."

Tala pouted. "Nope and just for that, you don't get your request granted."

"You mean you really would have?" Kai asked sounding bewildered.

Tala laughed again, patting Kai's head mock-condescendingly. "Maybe later, if you behave. Now go be a good police officer and let me concentrate."

Kai nodded, smiling again, taking the opportunity to take a look around the apartment. Tala had told him that he had known what he had been doing and the pictures proved that he had been close by, so Kai made a point of looking around each day, hoping to catch the same person near the apartment, though as of yet it had been a waste of time.

The phone rang and Tala reluctantly answered it, though he wasn't given the chance to talk, before a familiar voice beat him to it. "Who is he?"

"A police officer. Did you hurt her?"

"That dirty girl had no right to touch you."

"She was drunk! You had no right to do that!"

"I have to do what is required to keep you safe my dear Tala."

Tala was about to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Kai smiled reassuringly and took the phone from him. "Hello, I'm Officer Hiwatari. I understand your feelings towards Mr Valkov; however, you are doing him more harm than good. Why don't you leave him to live his life?"

"No. Tala won't be okay by himself, I need to care for him."

"Mr Valkov is an adult, he does not need your intervention. Also, you are breaking the law, is that a good influence on him? Is harming his friends and frightening him best for his wellbeing? Think about this carefully."

"That girl is a whore, not his friend, and I will do whatever I have to keep him safe from harm. Sometimes one has to be cruel to be kind."

"I will say this once, and only once, leave Mr Valkov alone, or you will be arrested on grounds of harassment and GBH."

"You would have to find me first Officer. Good day."

Tala almost laughed at the disgruntled look on Kai's face, even though he was sure the bluenette had not expected any cooperation from the unknown man. Kai eventually sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, worth a try. Hey Tala, did you mean what you said? Would you really sing your new song to me?"

Tala smiled brightly. "Of course, it's really not a big deal. It's a little sappy though."

"Sappy? Why is that?"

Tala blushed slightly, quickly turning away. "Just because."

"Tala? Do you, like someone?"

"N-no, I can't anyway, can I? He won't let me." Tala spluttered, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Once safely inside the windowless room, Tala slid down the door, wrapping his arms around his legs, while resting his head on his knees. He hadn't meant to be so obvious, or so weak, but admitting that he couldn't be with anyone, couldn't be with the bluenette, as much as he wanted it, had proven to be very painful. Silently he berated himself for crying again, but knew that it would do him good to release the pent-up emotions.

"Tala, open the door? I'm sorry if I upset you. Please?" Kai practically begged; his voice muffled by the door.

"Just give me a few minutes. I'm okay, really." Tala replied, his voice only slightly betraying his tears.

"I'm sorry Tala, that was really thoughtless of me. I'll leave you alone now, sorry."

Tala dried his eyes quickly and unlocked the door, taking hold of Kai's hand to prevent him from walking away. "No, I really don't want you to, I really like you being here."

"Tala…This isn't-"

Tala turned away again, not wanting to make things harder for either of them. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Just, don't worry about me, or him, I'm wasting too much of your time."

"You're not wasting my time Tala, I'm just worried. We're not supposed to be friends even, I don't want you getting too attached to me, for both our sakes."

"It's just typical, the one time I find someone I like, and I can't have anything to do with them…"

"Tala… Will you still sing for me?"

"Is that appropriate?" Tala snapped, and then sighed. "I'll have to stop crying first, or it'll sound awful. I thought I'd stopped all this stupid, 'lets start crying for no good reason' nonsense, but I guess not…"

"If you like, we can go out for a drink once the case is over? I wouldn't get in trouble then. I do like you a lot Tala, I don't want you getting upset because of me."

"Let's see how things go? Don't wanna get my hopes up… Anyway, could you go get us both a drink, and I'll sort out a few things so I can sing for you."

Kai agreed and headed towards the kitchen to complete his assigned task, leaving Tala to compose himself. Sighing softly, Tala headed back to his computer, finishing the typing, then saving and printing it. Looking over the words made him feel melancholic, yet happy at the same time, closing his eyes, he played the words through his head, remembering the tune he wanted to use. This would be the first time he would have sung to someone without music backing, something that made him nervous, but at the same time, he knew Kai wouldn't think badly of him should he make a mistake.

Kai reappeared a few minutes later, handing Tala a glass full of thick dark liquid. Tala accepted the fruit juice gladly and took a drink before placing the glass on the computer desk. After thanking the bluenette, he sat in front of the desk and closed his eyes, quietly singing as the officer had requested. After he had finished, he remained as he was, eyes closed, not facing the bluenette.

Eventually, Kai found his voice. "That was really beautiful Tala, thank you."

Tala shrugged nonchalantly. "Thanks, glad you like."

"That was inspired by me?"

Tala blushed; glad that his companion couldn't see. "Uh, yeah, kind of…"

"I really am flattered and I'm sorry things are so difficult for you right now. Anyway, I should get going, have fun at the party tonight."

"Thanks Kai, see you around."

Tala stayed sat as he was until he heard the front door close behind Kai, smiling sadly he ran his hand over the lyrics before finishing the drink Kai had given him. It was getting late and Tala had to get something to eat before getting ready for the party that was to take place later that night. Sighing softly, he resigned himself to his fate and got things in motion, pushing all thoughts of Kai aside.

* * *

The party was slow and not quite what Tala had expected, or hoped. There were far too many drunken girls, a lot of them seemingly quite intent on taking him to bed. He had already had to turn a number of people down, even having to pry some of them off him, needless to say, the whole affair had been tiring. It was also worrying him, Anne had been hurt for showing affection whilst drunk, and the same could be true for these girls.

"Not having any fun Tala?" Celes asked, having not long arrived.

"Not really. I'm a little too worried I guess." Tala replied somewhat distantly.

"That he's here? Tala, just relax and have a little fun, there's no way that weirdo could be here."

Tala resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the statement, knowing it was absolutely absurd. He had no doubt whatsoever that his admirer was there, it was hardly a high security affair and after the phone call, he knew he was still being 'watched over'. Celes walked to the bar, leaving Tala to continue sulking. He was just about to sit down when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Relax, it's just me. Chief thought I should keep an eye on you, see if I can find any more clues."

Tala turned around, still in a loose embrace. "Kai?"

"You looked pretty miserable, so I thought I'd give you a scare."

Tala laughed. "Gee, thanks. So I have a chaperone all night do I?"

"Well, not all night, as much as I wouldn't mind, the 'station would."

"Are you flirting with me Officer?"

"Don't tempt me Mr Valkov, or I may do something stupid. You really look beautiful."

Tala smiled brightly in response. "Thanks, same to you. Maybe this party won't be so bad after all."

Kai laughed softly. "Glad I can be of service. Shall we get a drink? Not that I can have anything alcoholic, but I'm sure I'll cope."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean you get out of taking me later." Tala replied, mock-pouting.

Kai paused, then laughed again. "I wouldn't dream of it."

A few hours passed, all of which were surprisingly hassle-free, normally two attractive boys would receive a lot of attention. Tala had to wonder if it was obvious they were attracted to each other, if people assumed they were a couple. He hoped not, because he didn't want any trouble for Kai, but at the same time, he wished it were the case, that he could call Kai his own. Certainly, Kai seemed to be flirting a lot since Tala had admitted his feelings for the bluenette and Tala was loving the attention, despite his concerns.

Eventually Scott appeared, Jason, Anne and Celes in tow. "Here you are. Oh, who is this?"

"Officer Hiwatari. You haven't met?" Tala asked, somewhat confused.

"They did, but you know what these two are like. So, you're taking care of Tala for us are you? That's nice." Anne said, vaguely sarcastically.

"It was felt it might help in finding the man who harmed you Miss Trell." Kai replied politely, though it was obvious her sarcasm had not gone unnoticed and was less than appreciated.

"Well, best of luck with that. Excuse me." Anne replied shortly, and then walked away.

"Uh, sorry about that, she just had a fight with her boyfriend, so..." Celes explained briefly before following Anne.

"So this is a cop huh? Doesn't look like one. I thought it might be your boyfriend or something." Jason stated.

Scott half-choked on his drink. "You can't say things like that! Do us all a favour and just shut up."

"What? You're such a stick in the mud. Its so obvious Tala likes him."

"Just shut up. Uh, later Tala." Scott said, dragging Jason away from the two.

"Sorry about that. They're a little crazy, especially Jason." Tala stated quietly.

"You should meet some of them down at the 'station, your friends are very normal in comparison." Kai replied, half smiling, half smirking.

"Really? That's a scary thought. Back in a sec, I'm going to get another drink, want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, just don't keep me waiting too long."

Tala smiled and nodded before walking to the bar. Ordering another drink, he was surprised when it arrived with a note attached. When he asked whom it was from, the bartender just shrugged, stating he didn't know.

_I'm keeping note, there are five so far. I'll ignore the cop for now, because he's trying to call me out, but I'll kill him if you even try to have him. You're mine Tala, now and always. I'll admit he's a pretty thing and if I didn't love you, I think he would be right for you, but since I do, you can only be with me and no other. Remember that._

Tala frowned slightly, only the first sentence really bothered him, he had already known how he would react to Kai. Did the line mean that there were five girls who were going to get hurt, or worse? It was an unpleasant possibility but not one he could ignore. Deciding that Kai definitely needed to see the note, Tala turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with a rather well endowed blonde girl, who's attire left little to the imagination.

"You're Tala, right? The singer?"

"Uh, yes, that's right. Is there something you want?"

"Well actually, I just wanted to give you a gift." The girl handed him a piece of paper, which he assumed had her name and phone number on it.

He was about to reply when she leant forward and kissed him, quickly forcing her tongue into his mouth. Before he had chance to do anything, the girl was roughly pulled off him. Kai looked over him quickly before turning back to the girl, who had ended up on the floor and not so politely told her to leave. Once she had scrambled away from the annoyed officer, he turned back to Tala again and after taking the notes and drink from him, led him back to their table.

"Are you okay Tala?" Kai asked softly, looking concerned.

"I will be. Can I have my drink back, I think I need it."

Kai forced a smile and handed the drink back, not too pleased when Tala half-downed it. "Oh, here, I took these too."

"The little one is from her, you can bin it. The other one is from him, so you'll probably want to read it and keep it. You never know, maybe this one will have some fingerprints or something."

Kai quickly scanned the note before replying. "Well, that'll be six now. Question is, how far he intends to take this. Still, I'm flattered he thinks I'm worthy of you."

Tala laughed, smiling again. "You make me happy and you look after me, that's what he says he's trying to do, right? That and like he said, you're cute."

"Now who's flirting? I told you, don't encourage me."

"Yeah, we'd both better behave, I don't want you to get hurt. Maybe we should leave now?"

"You're worried the number will go up?"

Tala nodded, finishing his drink before standing up and putting his jacket on. "Take me home Kai, I think I'm drunk, so I might do something stupid, like walk out in front of a moving car."

"Sure thing. I'm supposed to be baby-sitting you after all."

"Thanks Kai. I feel much safer with you."

The two walked back to Tala's in silence, Tala snuggled in Kai's coat, arm around his waist, despite Kai's protests; Tala insisted it was the only way he could walk properly and not feel sick, so Kai gave up and allowed him to do it, placing an arm over his shoulder to steady him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tala asked eventually, albeit quietly.

"No, unless we know who he is, or who they are and prove they need protection, which isn't the case, there isn't anything that can be done. You're doing the best you can Tala, don't worry about it, this isn't your fault." Kai replied, trying to sound reassuring.

"To be honest, right now, I'm more worried about you, I want to be with you so badly, and he said he'd kill you if I even tried…I don't want to lose you. I'm so afraid that you'll leave me, it's so stupid…"

"It's called love Tala and I'm flattered that you care so much and I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry about it. I'll solve this for you, then we can try being a couple, okay?"

"You mean it? You really are great Kai. I'm so glad I got to meet you."

"Ditto. I think we both found our perfect match, but we can't think about that for now."

"I know. Oh, we're here. See you soon?"

"Of course. Good night Tala." Not waiting for Tala to say anything, Kai leant forward and kissed Tala lightly on the cheek, before turning and walking away, leaving the redhead stunned and blushing.

* * *

Tala woke the next day feeling better than he had in a long time, the events of the previous night giving him hope. The kiss, as simple and un-intimate as it was made him feel wonderful. Plus Kai had done a lot of flirting, and Tala had loved all the attention and being so close to the bluenette, it had made everything seem so much better. That was, until he turned the television to find the news on, reporting the murder of a girl, the picture was one of those who had been hitting on him at the party. Tala blanched, swallowing hard, he didn't expect things to be taken so far, the girl had barely even done anything, certainly less then Kai had done.

"Number one of six…six people are going to die because of me."

Tala jumped as the phone started ringing; walking to it he looked at the phone, hesitating to answer it. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the handset. "Hello?"

"Tala, it's Kai. We need to take a statement from you, I'm on my way to pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing, not that I'll be any help…"

"Keep your chin up Mr Valkov, everything will be fine."

"She's dead Kai, five more to go, how can I live with that? Will I lose you too? I'm scared Kai, really scared…"

"I'll be there soon, just calm down, we'll solve this, don't worry."

Tala placed the phone back down on the receiver, not bothering to finish the conversation properly. Kai's words did little to comfort him; his admirer had already proven he was quite capable of killing and had threatened Kai's well being before Kai had kissed him, should his admirer have seen that, even though it wasn't anything, it could mean action would be taken. Tala was half-tempted to lock the door and refuse to speak to Kai, hoping that having nothing to do with the officer would keep him safe, but he didn't really believe that it would work.

He heard Kai arrive and grabbed his keys, phone and jacket before walking to meet him, as much as he wasn't sure he wanted to. Seeing Kai wasn't alone made him feel a little better, but also less at ease, he didn't like being with others. "Morning Officers."

"Mr Valkov. How are you feeling?" Kai asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"As well as can be expected Officer Hiwatari, that girl is dead because of me, I'm hardly going to feel good about it." Tala replied coldly.

"Of course not. If you could come with us please?"

"It's a waste of time, I don't know anything that will help, but as you please."

"Oh, I need to get something, do you want to go ahead and get the car started?" Kai asked the officer with him rhetorically. The officer in question nodded and left, leaving Tala and Kai alone. "Are you angry with me?"

Tala looked surprised, face softening. "No, of course not, I'm just frightened. Besides which, we're not meant to be friendly with each other, right?"

Kai smiled in relief. "No, but that doesn't mean you have to be so harsh, you really worried me."

Once finished speaking, Kai leant forward, capturing Tala's lips in his own, the kiss was brief but electrifying, when Kai pulled away it wasn't very far, his breath running along Tala's face as he spoke again. "I really love you Tala, I won't leave you. Don't worry; I can take care of myself well enough. I'm not going to let you get hurt because of him, you shouldn't have to be alone."

"Kai…" Tala smiled softly and nodded, burying his head in Kai's chest. "Okay, I'll trust you, just don't get yourself in trouble. Anyway, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Kai nodded, stepping away from the redhead, but not before running a hand softly along the singer's face. Smiling reassuringly he turned and walked to the door, allowing Tala to walk through before him. Tala smiled at the gentlemanly act and followed Kai to the awaiting patrol car. It was only a short ride to the Police Station and in that time Tala had to prepare himself, he had already figured out that he had been left a message with the girl, which was why he had been asked to go, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, trying to relax himself, which was easier said then done. He didn't want to see what had been done to her, but had no doubt that he would have to. The girl had really been very nice, certainly she had asked him out, but she had been very polite about it, she hadn't flaunted herself or forced herself on him, she hadn't deserved to die. Tala couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her, if she knew why she was going to die, if she had hated him for it. Also, would it get worse from there? The others had been increasingly worse behaved as the night had gone along, did that mean the murders would be more brutal? It was not an idea he wanted to entertain, but he knew he could not escape from the situation, so he felt the need to prepare himself for all the possibilities.

Arriving at the 'station Tala felt like clinging to Kai's arm, not appreciating all the attention he was receiving, but managed to restrain himself and walked normally alongside the officer. He knew he had to be very careful of what he did and said, because Kai could get into a lot of trouble for it, which was the last thing he wanted. Eventually they arrived at an office containing an older male, who looked important, Tala rightly assumed the man was the Police Chief, though speaking with the man was uncomfortable at best.

After two hours of discussion, it was decided that Tala should see the body of the victim, much to his displeasure. Kai had tried to argue against it, but his superior would have none of it so Kai could do nothing but relent to the older man's wishes. Tala struggled to keep his composure when they entered the autopsy room, while physically she seemed relatively unmarred, her face still showed signs of pain and fear. She had no doubt been pleading, apologising for anything and everything, it made him feel sad, but at the same time, it was too surreal to accept.

"Why did I have to see this?" Tala muttered eventually, only half expecting a reply.

The Police Chief looked at him calmly, answering in his own time. "There was a message with her. One of seven, kindest to cruellest, each shall be punished accordingly. We need to know who the other six are."

"Six more? There were only five, although I assumed that other girl would be added to make six, but a seventh as well? I don't know who any of them are though, I really can't help."

"You've no idea at all?"

"No. There were a few girls hitting on me at a party, it's pretty normal, so I don't pay any attention to it, or them. I really can't help."

"You don't sound particularly concerned Mr Valkov."

"I can't do anything! I don't know who they are, I don't know who he is, I don't know anything of any use to you."

"Tala, calm down, he didn't mean anything by it." Kai stated softly, earning a questioning looking from his superior.

"On a first-name basis Hiwatari? How unlike you, you don't normally behave so unprofessionally. Is there something I should be aware of? You do like pretty boys, don't you? Perhaps Mr Valkov's stalker is jealous?" The purple-haired man said snidely, showing clearly that it was he who was jealous.

"I do not feel it is unprofessional to help victims of these cases feel more at ease Sir. Nor do I feel that should a person prefer their first name to be used, that such a request should be ignored." Kai replied coolly, brushing the man's rude behaviour aside.

"Perhaps. Take Mr Valkov home, see if you can't get any descriptions of the girls, we'll get someone to get a list of everyone at the party, see what can be come up with from that."

"Yes Sir." Kai replied, frowning when the purple-haired man walked out scowling.

"Sorry Kai." Tala said quietly, feeling bad about the situation, even though he wasn't sure that he had done anything wrong.

"The Chief is an asshole, he has a crush on me, but I turned him down flat, so he's a little pissy with me. He's just jealousy of you because you're better-looking, it's nothing to worry about." Kai replied playfully, though seriously.

"So we're both being harassed, how fun. Why do you stay here then?"

"To be honest, I was going to leave, but when I got assigned to you, I decided to stay, for a little longer at least. Something told me it was a case I needed to stick around for."

"We'd better get going now, but I really don't think that I'll be able to help."

"Don't worry, we'll work through it, and I think you'll be surprised by what information is helpful to us. Besides, we may be lucky and get a complete photo list, so it'll be easy for you then"

"Yeah, okay. Hey, Kai, do you think…"

"Yes, I'm quite sure I'm number seven, but as I said, I can take care of myself and it should work in our favour. Just don't worry about it."

"Easier said then done Kai, especially considering recent events, but I'll try, just be careful. Anyway, I want to get out of here."

Kai nodded, leading Tala through the maze of the Police Station and back to his car, explaining to the redhead that he rarely ever used the patrol cars, preferring his own car much more. Tala couldn't find himself able to disagree; the silver Chrysler Viper was well maintained and very eye-catching. Both boys sat in comfortable silence on the journey back to Tala's, enjoying the ride and the temporary escape from all the problems they had in their lives, though it was short-lived. Upon their arrival, Tala went to grab a pad of paper and a pen, while Kai headed to the kitchen to get them both a drink, the routine was something they had done since the first day Kai had interviewed him and had remained since.

"Well, basically, we need any small details you can remember, hair and eye colour, age, height, build, any noticeable details, tattoos, scars, jewellery, that kind of thing." Kai said, slipping into 'cop mode' as Tala had taken to calling it.

"Fun…I'm going to be sat here for a while then huh?"

"Afraid so, but if it saves lives or helps us catch him, it's worth it, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll do my best. Stick the TV on or something if you like, otherwise you're going to be pretty bored."

"With you here? Not a chance." Kai stated, then laughed. "Wow, that sounded really sleazy, sorry, I didn't mean anything."

"Hm…I think you are really an obsessive fan you know?" Tala retorted, sticking his tongue out afterwards.

"Is that an offer Mr Valkov?" Kai asked lightly.

Tala laughed, blushing slightly. "Maybe it could be conceived that way Officer Hiwatari, though I am supposed to be assisting your investigation, so perhaps not."

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter if you took a break, it's been a stressful day." Kai replied, moving to lean over Tala, capturing the redhead's lips in a short but passionate kiss. "We could play for a while."

Tala nodded, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him closer. Kai took the opportunity to kneel over the smaller boy, a leg either side of him, giving him control of the situation. He softly ran a hand over the singer's cheek before kissing him gently on the lips, he then moved to Tala's neck running butterfly kisses down it, before deciding to leave a permanent mark there. Tala moaned softly, closing his eyes and leaving Kai to it, truth be told, he didn't really have much in the way of experience, despite other's assumptions and he couldn't afford to encourage the bluenette too much. They would be in trouble for having done nothing, assuming Kai's fellow officers didn't catch them in bed together. Tala didn't think the jealous Police Chief would take too kindly to that.

"As much as I'm enjoying this…" Tala started, leaving Kai to finish.

"It isn't appropriate and should be postponed for a later date."

"Unfortunately. I don't think either of them would like it too much."

Kai laughed. "No. I guess we both have our problems with obsessive men who can't take no for an answer. Okay, I'll be good and watch TV, tell me if you need any help."

Tala nodded, grinning at Kai's sarcastic response, still tingling from the contact between them. He was beginning to get addicted to the feelings the bluenette elicited, not that he had any intention of admitting that. Shaking his head to clear the feelings and thoughts, he picked up the writing equipment and got to work, still smiling.

* * *

A month later and five of seven had died, as promised, each more brutal than the last. The last girl could have been contacted, had they kept her details, but neither had particularly wanted anything to do with her at the time. Should his admirer keep to his usual schedule, she would be found dead sometime today, so really it made little difference, it did however, only leave seven days to find him, otherwise he would go after Kai, something that frightened Tala no end.

The bluenette had increased the amount of time he spent with Tala, despite all the risks involved and the two had become very close. His admirer had of course, not taken too well to that, especially when the two had first made love. Kai's superior had also tried to replace Kai on the case a few times after having met Tala, but had as of yet been unsuccessful.

As another murder was due, Kai would not be visiting all day, though he had told Tala he would try to visit later that night, Tala had the feeling that Kai would be working all night. It had been a difficult time for him, so Kai had done his best to make him feel better. He had not had anything to do with the public since the first murder, nor had he seen his friends, having decided it would be safer to have as few dealings with people as he could. Hearing the phone ring Tala answered it, hoping it would be Kai.

"I've decided to remove both of them today, it will make it easier to remove him. Then I'm coming for you Tala, I'm going to take us far away from here and I'll take good care of you. Don't ever forget that you are mine Tala, I won't let him have you."

"Leave Kai alone! You're a real twisted bastard you know that? I don't belong to anyone, least of all someone like you. All these complaints about everyone, but you're by far the worst! Just leave us both alone!" Tala retorted angrily, hanging up once he had finished.

"Asshole…should I try to call Kai?" Nodding to himself he phoned the Police Station, knowing Kai wouldn't be able to answer his mobile phone. "Hello, I need to speak to Officer Hiwatari please."

"I'm afraid he's very busy. Can I pass on a message?" The receptionist replied.

"It's really important I speak with him…" Tala stating, cringing slightly at how frightened and desperate he sounded.

"Hold on." The receptionist placed the phone down, but failed to put him on hold, allowing him to hear the noise in the Police Station. "Hiwatari, there's a guy on the phone, says he needs to talk to you. I told him you're busy, but he sounds really upset. What should I tell him?"

"Yeah, I'll take it." Kai replied casually.

"Is that appropriate Hiwatari?" The Chief added his two-cents, coming to the same conclusion as Kai, that it was Tala on the phone.

"Yes Sir, if it's important it should be handled. Besides which, it could be relevant." Kai retorted.

Footsteps sounded and the receiver was picked back up. "How can I help?" The voice was undoubtedly Kai's and Tala sighed in relief.

"He called." Was all Tala managed, still trying to calm himself down.

"It's okay Tala, just relax. What did he say?"

"He's going to kill both of you sometime today, then come for me."

"It won't happen, don't worry. I'll arrange something this end to get someone to look after you, but I can't come myself."

"I'm worried about you not me!"

"I know, but this is the best I can do. Just stay calm, everything will be fine."

"I'll try. Please be careful Kai, I don't want to lose you." Tala hung up, not waiting for a reply; he didn't want Kai to say good-bye to him.

An hour later the redhead was deeply engrossed in the latest RPG, his concerns long forgotten. The break was something he needed and was more than happy to do something that required his full attention, worrying for Kai's wellbeing all day would do him no good. A knock at the door caused Tala to curse, having to pause the game in the middle of a battle to answer it. He was unsurprised to find a Police Officer stood at the door, though was glad that the boy seemed friendly enough.

"Hi, I'm Kane. Kai asked me to stay with you."

Tala nodded, moving to allow the officer inside before closing the door behind them. "I'm in the middle of a game, mind if I carry on playing?"

"No, of course not, I'm a gamer myself so I don't mind watching." Kane replied jovially, and then hesitated before continuing. "It's none of my business, so feel free not to answer, I just wondered, you and Kai are an item, right?"

"Why do you ask?" Tala asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound or appear concerned.

"He seems to care for you a lot, Kai doesn't really openly show feelings like that, so I figure it must be serious. Like I said, it's none of my business."

"You don't seem concerned that it's against the rules."

"Nah, can't help who you love, right? 'Sides, Kai deserves a break and anyone's got to be better than that idiot Boris, uh, I mean, our lovely Chief."

Tala laughed. "He doesn't seem to like me much, not that it bothers me. Uh, kitchen is up there, help yourself to whatever, I'm a lousy host I'm afraid."

Kane smiled and nodded. "Thanks, and no worries, I'm just as bad myself."

"You think he'll be okay?" Tala asked quietly, not expecting to have been heard.

"Kai? Yeah, he may not look like much, but he can handle himself just fine."

Tala nodded and walked back into the living room, continuing with his game. He acknowledged Kane's presence when he re-entered the room, but continued playing. Kane sat watching him for a while, before something seemed to click and he broke the silence. "This is absolutely brand-new isn't it? I can't believe you have this already!"

Tala laughed. "Internet, pre-order with same-day delivery on release."

"Okay for some… This game is so cool!"

Tala laughed and was about to respond when the phone rang. Hesitating, he paused the game and decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"It's okay, just me." Kai's soft voice said soothingly. "Just letting you know we've been called in, she's been found, quite a mess too apparently."

"Can't you stay at the 'station instead? I really don't want you to go, he's waiting for you. Tell them you're the seventh Kai, you won't have to go then."

"Just relax, it's fine. Kane with you?"

"Yes, he is. He's sulking because I have a game he wants, but that's besides the point Hiwatari, you're the one in danger, not me."

"It'll be fine Tala. Anyway, I have to go. Speak to you later."

Kai hung up and Tala replaced the handset on the base pouting. Kane tilted his head, looking at the redhead curiously, it was only then Tala realised he'd said too much, which was why Kai had made the enquiry.

"Relax, like I said, it's none of my business, I'm not going to get him in trouble. You two are really in love if you're only worried about the other. Real love is pretty rare in this day and age, congrats to you.

Tala blushed. "Thanks. You want to give it a try? From the beginning though."

"Really? That'd be great! You'd better save first though, I don't mind waiting."

Tala nodded, laughing slightly. The next few hours passed quickly, Tala and Kane quickly realising that they had a lot in common and would become good friends. Half a bottle of wine later, Kane remembered he was on duty and wasn't meant to be drinking alcohol, something Tala found absolutely hilarious.

Kane's radio sounded, cutting his exaggerated panic short. Kane quickly excused himself, stepping outside, but not before asking Tala to save the current game data for him. That left Tala worrying alone in the front room; Kane was clearly only expecting a call so early on if something went wrong. Tala did as he was asked and saved the game, turning it off, waiting nervously for Kane to return, fearing the worst. His admirer had seemed sure when he had said Kai would die and up to this point he had been right about everyone else. As much as he wanted to believe Kane's reassurances that Kai could take care of himself, he couldn't help but assume it was bad news.

Kane walked back in looking a little shocked, only heightening Tala's sense of unease. Seeing this, Kane shook his head. "He's alive, don't worry, he is in hospital though, took a fall but it saved his life, Kai isn't stupid."

Tala nodded. "I want to see him, I'm not allowed though, am I?"

"Fuck it, it won't hurt just for a little. Might inspire him to wake up and give us a description of the guy." Kane replied, keeping his tone light for the redhead's sake.

"Yeah…I'd really like to see him, this is my fault, I want to apologise."

"It isn't your fault Tala, you didn't ask the head-case to do this. Anyway, if we're going, then lets go."

Tala nodded determinedly before leaving to fetch his jacket, phone and keys. Returning a few minutes later, he found Kane by the front door, car keys in hand. Seeing Tala was ready, he opened the door and let himself out, heading towards the patrol car, Tala quickly locked up, joining him in the car anxiously awaiting their arrival at the hospital, silently praying for the bluenette's safety.

Kane left Tala alone with Kai once they arrived, leaving Tala to cry over the unconscious bluenette. The redhead felt awful about what had happened, while it was true Kai was alive and didn't appear to be in immediate danger, he did have a lot of injuries and looked worse for wear.

"I'm so sorry Kai. Please wake up soon, let me know you're okay. You have to call me, remember?" Tala whispered softly, wiping his tears away.

Kane couldn't give him long and he didn't want to be seen to be so upset, it would only cause yet more problems for Kai, which was the last thing he wanted. Kane walked in a few minutes later, motioning that it was time to go; Tala nodded, but stopped moving when Boris walked behind Kane, a lilac-haired boy with him.

"Bryan can watch over Valkov, you're needed elsewhere." Boris stated firmly, giving Kane no room to argue, not that Kane had any attention of paying the purple-haired man any heed.

"Hiwatari specifically requested I watch over him."

"I'm in charge, not Hiwatari. Return to the 'station now."

"Yes Sir." Kane replied tersely, glaring at his superior.

"Valkov, you are to do as Bryan tells you. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tala replied unenthusiastically. He didn't like the lilac-haired boy for whatever reason and was none to fond of the idea of spending time with him, let alone being ordered around with him.

Tala felt even less pleased with being with him when Bryan led him to a normal car, rather than a patrol car. It was only once he pale boy removed his jacket that Tala realised he was injured, despite the fact that he had injuries on his hands and face as well.

"How did that happen?" Tala asked quietly, not really wanting an answer.

"Got into a fight." Bryan replied nonchalantly.

Tala tilted his head in confusion, he was sure he had heard the voice before, but was unable to place it. Shaking the concern away, he entered the car as instructed, giving one last glance at the hospital as they drove away. It took an hour driving before Tala stopped thinking and realised that they were in the middle of a wooded area, away from civilisation.

Panicking slightly, Tala turned to Bryan, looking for an answer. Bryan glanced at him, but kept turned to the road. "Relax, there's a cabin here, we'll be staying there for a while."

Bryan's words did little to make him feel better, still concerned about recognising the unusual accent. Feeling brave, he decided to ask him. "Have we spoken to each other before?"

"Yes Tala, we've spoken to each other plenty of times, though I must say you were very rude the last time." Bryan replied amusedly.

Tala froze, eyes widening. "You're…"

"Yes Tala, I'm your guardian angel, I told you that I'd come for you."

Tala blanched, not wanting to be anywhere near the lilac-haired boy, but having no way out. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He wanted nothing more than to be safe with Kai, far away from Bryan, but there was nothing he could do, he was stuck.

Bryan moved a hand over Tala's face, making the redhead shudder and pull away, Bryan seemed displeased but not surprised. "You really are so very beautiful Tala. I'll make you happy and keep you safe."

"No, you won't." Tala stated bluntly, trying his hardest to keep the tears he felt forming from falling.

"Because of Hiwatari? What is so damned great about him?" Bryan asked angrily.

"He doesn't go around threatening people or hurting them for a start!" Tala retorted sharply. "Kai is a nice guy, he has a great personality and is absolutely gorgeous. He's exactly what I've been looking for."

Bryan growled in annoyance. "Enough! Behave yourself Tala. We're here now, don't try to run, you won't get anywhere, do as you're told and everything will be fine."

Tala nodded, knowing Bryan was right. He got out of the car slowly, not surprised when Bryan walked round to him and grabbed hold of his wrist, leading him inside the small cabin. Once inside the cabin, Bryan pushed him against the wall, pinning him to it. Tala shut his eyes, knowing what was to come but unable to doing anything to stop it. Bryan's lip brushed lightly along Tala's neck, quickly changing from his lips to his tongue. Tala stopped himself from shuddering, worried it would give Bryan the wrong impression, but it did little to help his growing feeling of nausea. Bryan pulled back and Tala risked opening his eyes.

"So beautiful." Bryan stated, running a hand along Tala's thigh. "I'll stop for now. Go and get some sleep, tomorrow we're going to leave and go somewhere far away."

Tala nodded, too frightened to do anything else, quickly following Bryan's instructions. Entering the bedroom, he closed the door, not surprised to find the windows were barred. Placing his jacket on a low-level table, he sat by the side of the table, hugging his legs to his chest, allowing the tears to fall silently. Tala jumped at a noise, quickly realising it was his phone, he had placed it on vibrate before entering the hospital, rather than switching it off. He picked up his jacket, afraid Bryan would hear the noise before taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked quietly, hoping it wasn't a test from Bryan.

"Tala, where are you?" Kai's worried voice asked.

"A cabin in the woods, about an hours drive, I don't know any more than that."

"With Bryan?"

"Yes. We're staying here tonight then, from the sounds of it, he's planning on us leaving the country."

"Shit…I'm so sorry Tala, I should have realised sooner who it was."

"It's fine, I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Not really. Just come find me Kai, I want to go home."

"We're coming, don't worry, and don't do anything that might cause problems."

"Understood. I'd better go, I don't expect it'll take him long to realise I have my phone."

Tala hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, feeling better than he had all day. He was just about to stand up when he heard the door open, Bryan stepped in holding a plate, he took the offered plate, unsurprised when Bryan fished through his jacket for his phone, switching it off and removing the battery once it had been located. "I'll return the battery when I think you can be trusted with it." Bryan stated before leaving the room.

Tala looked over the food, surprised how good it looked, Bryan may have been unstable, but he certainly appeared to be a good cook. Deciding it was edible and he was hungry, Tala placed the plate down and began eating, surprised how perfectly cooked it was, the meal was better than most he had eaten, including some by professional chefs.

Bryan looked in, slightly amused by Tala's reaction. "I take it you like?"

Tala nodded, managing a smile. "You're really good, maybe you should have gone into cooking instead?"

Bryan laughed, smiling genuinely. "I do make a good cop too, normally… You're just an exception to the rule, I don't know what it is about you, but I just feel like I have to this."

"It isn't good for any of us Bryan, you're hurting too many people. You need to stop this. Kai can take care of me, can't you just leave it be? You said yourself he was good for me."

Bryan looked thoughtful, but Tala didn't believe that he would agree. "I really don't have anything against Kai, to be honest, I had a crush on him for a while. I just…I can't let you carry on the way you are Tala, and the only way to do anything about that is by taking you away."

"It's my life Bryan, I love singing too much to just give it up. Please, just leave me to live my life?"

Bryan shook his head, cupping Tala's face. "Gone too far to stop and you're too good for them." Bryan leant forward, placing a chaste kiss on Tala's forehead before leaving again, taking the empty plate with him.

Tala sighed softly, Bryan was confusing him, the boy seemed to switch between very pleasant to very harsh, innocent to forceful. While Bryan was being polite, he was nice enough to be around, but when he was making threats or forcing himself on Tala, it was not a pleasant situation to be in. He couldn't decide whether he should be angry with him or feel sorry for him, he was even beginning to wonder whether Bryan could be right, his head was becoming a mess and he was worried about it. Shaking his head, Tala decided it was time to get to sleep and stop thinking.

* * *

Tala was woken abruptly by Bryan, there was banging and shouting in the cabin and Tala assumed the Police Force had arrived. Bryan didn't give him anytime to think any further, dragging him up and keeping close hold on him. Tala ignored the rough treatment, trying to make some sense of what was going on. It was then he noticed Bryan was bleeding.

"What happened?" Tala asked, half concerned.

"Nothing, just a little debris from them coming in." Bryan replied vacantly.

Tala nodded slightly, turning his attention back to the commotion. "What are you going to do Bryan? Maybe you should make this easy on yourself?"

Bryan smirked. "Nah, never have been any good at that. I'm going to do what I can to keep you. No point in all of this otherwise, besides which, I've assaulted two people and killed six, I don't think leniency comes into this."

"Bryan, let Tala go!" It took Tala a few moments to realise the voice was Kane's and that he had entered the room, he had been too focused on Bryan's comment.

"Here on Hiwatari's behalf again? You're such a lapdog. Tala is staying with me." Bryan retorted, tightening his grip when more officers walked in.

Tala felt himself relax when Kai walked in, not looking too injured. Bryan noticed this and growled again, despite his understanding and acceptance of things, he was still jealous, something Tala understood but ignored nonetheless. He was pleased to see Kai and wasn't going to pretend otherwise for anyone.

"Okay?" Kai asked softly, but surprisingly clearly over all the commotion.

Tala nodded, smiling slightly, despite the situation. "Everything is fine. After a few hiccups, he's kept his word and taken good care of me."

Kai nodded, turning his attention to Bryan. "Bryan, just let him go and come back to the 'station with us."

Bryan shook his head, wrapping his other arm around Tala's waist. The redhead frowned at the action, but did nothing about it. "Tala is staying with me Hiwatari, we're going to go elsewhere, away from all these horrid people."

Kai glared slightly, but did nothing, backing off when Boris entered the room. "Bryan, this is unacceptable behaviour. Hands off the singer and back to the Police Station now."

Bryan seemed to hesitate at Boris' instructions, half contemplating them, but also seemingly worried. It seemed that there was something more between Boris and Bryan than simply being superior and subordinate. Kai and Kane also picked up on it and looked questioningly at the annoyed Police Chief.

"Now Bryan." Boris ordered again. Tala felt Bryan shake slightly before he released his hold on him. Bryan walked calmly to Boris, who pushed him out of the room, leaving all the officers left inside the cabin looking bewildered.

It didn't take long for Kai to walk over to Tala, looking over him. "Sorry Tala."

Tala shook his head, walking past Kai to pick up his jacket, frowning when he remembered Bryan had taken his phone battery. Kane waved something in front of him and Tala smiled when he realised it was said battery. Taking it off him, he placed it back on the phone and switched it back on. He felt Kai looking at him and turned to face him, tilting his head questioningly.

"You seem different, completely detached. What happened?"

Tala lowered his eyes, seriously contemplating the question. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what or why. Giving up on an answer he shrugged. "I don't know. I'm half asleep and very confused. I just want to go home."

Kai looked at him, openly concerned before relenting. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

Tala simply shrugged, allowing Kai to lead him outside to his Viper. "Sorry if I'm worrying you Kai, I'm just not with it right now."

Kai smiled a little and pulled Tala into an embrace, placing a kiss on his head. "So long as you're okay. I'm just worried about you; I haven't seen you like this before. This has something to do with Bryan though, what happened?"

"I don't know, I just confused myself. He seemed so nice, if only for a little while, he's a really good cook too. I don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore Kai…"

"You started to believe him? That's normal for these situations too. Everything will clear up over the next few days and everything will return to normal within a few months."

"I don't want it to." Tala muttered quietly, looking upset.

Kai frowned. "What do you mean Tala?"

"Normal is without you."

Kai laughed, relieved. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry."

Tala nodded, smiling a little. "I love you Kai, I really do want you to stay with me. I'm so glad you didn't get hurt too badly. Still, I do feel bad for Bryan, I know how much it hurts to love someone and not be able to have them, thankfully you didn't make me suffer for very long."

Kai smiled. "You weren't the only one Valkov, this hasn't been easy on me either you know? It has been my career on the line, and my life as well, but that was kind of my own fault…"

"Can we go home now Kai?" Tala asked almost shyly, seeing if Kai would pick up the half-hidden meaning.

Kai smiled warmly and kissed Tala deeply, his arms wrapping around the redhead. Tala returned the affection, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. Kane interrupted before things could get too heated, placing a memory card in Tala's hand and 'helping' him into the car, ushering Kai along also. Tala grinned at Kai's expression, while Kane smiled sheepishly, quickly excusing himself.

A few days later, Tala was feeling much better, though Kai still insisted on babying him, doing anything that needed doing, while Tala sat playing his RPG. Kane had dropped by briefly to check on him and pick up his memory card but Kai had not let him stay for any length of time. Though things had started to improve, but both boys were considering a change of location and lifestyle, opting for something quieter. Kai had been offered a position where he was born and when they had done some enquiries, Tala had been offered to sing in a club. Both were looking into it from a financial point of view, among other things, rather than rushing into it headfirst.

"Hey Tala, looks like it'd be a good move." Kai said quietly, sitting behind the redhead and wrapping his arms around Tala's waist.

"If everything will work out and I still get to sing, I'm fine with it." Tala replied, still playing his game.

"We've got my parent's old house to move into, it'll fit all our things in and is in good conditions, you won't be getting nearly so much income, but mine will be going up."

"That's fine, really, I haven't had the money for very long, and the price of fame just isn't worth paying, not for me. I'll gladly go if that's what you want to do."

Kai kissed the nape of Tala's neck softly. "It is. I want a new life for us, no hassle."

Tala smiled, glad how things had changed, even if it had been through unpleasant means. "That sounds great Kai, I can't wait."

Both boys spent the rest of the day in each other's company, enjoying the contentment they felt. Everything was beginning to change for the better and they would be sure to make the most of it.

* * *

Well, that was my first attempt at an AU fic, hope it was okay. Let me know please! Look forward to reading the reviews, that way I'll know whether to write more or stick to my usual style. Oh, and excuse the line breaks everywhere, it seems to be the only way of breaking up the text.

Anyway, I'll go away now, thanks to everyone who R&R's, I really appreciate it.


End file.
